handsmefandomcom-20200214-history
Jerimiah
Thank You! Oops! I mean croak! ----Jerimiah Jerimiah (not Jeremiah, but called that by Hollis; also known as Jerrry) Burton Waters the http://wikipedia.com/bullfrog (born December 25, 1967) is the only Hands member born on a holiday.This famous frog cannot talk, but sing.Jerimiah is very fond of it along with swimming and exercising. He is married to Jessica Miah and has been married for eighteen years now. In the first movie the gang met him somewhere near the Mississippi River having a party. Right now you can find Jerimiah in a pond in Harpursville or Hands Promo. Along with Bob and Lion, Jerimiah is one of the most well known Hands. He is voiced by Jim Krovath. Biography Jerimiah was born in a pond in Vermont. Here, he had many near death experiances, like on Independance Day. His mom and dad were shooting fire works. But then, one fell, and hit Jerimiah in the toe. Jerimiah was 4, so he said What should I do? His mother told him to stop, drop and roll. Jerimiah did it. Another time, when he was 8, he was swimming. He turned to the side pf the pond, and he saw a gull. Quickly, Jerimiah started to swim off. The gull did not notice Jerimiah until after he had been swimming. The gull chased after him, until Jerimiah found and hid in a sewer pipe. He has been friends with Goldy ever since he was twelve, making Goldy a couple months old.Her mom was killed by a baracuda after she had layed the eggs, so Jerimiah let Goldy and her family stay with them. They were also homeless, because the baracuda desroyed thier home. So Jerimiah was kind of like a brother to Goldy. Jerimiah was not only kind, but smart. He went to college when he was fifteeen. He got married to Jessica Miah in 1991, when he was twenty. Jerimiah likes to sing, party, and swim. The Hands met him when he was at a party in New York. Now, Jerimiah, at 42, and Jessica Miah, at 38, live in Hands Promo, where all the Hands older than five live. Relationships Relationship with Goldy Goldy and Jerimiah are best friends to the end. They have known eachother for 30 years now, ever since Jerimiah was 12 and Goldy was 6 months old. Him and Goldy have been through alot together. Alot of fans say that Jerimiah and Goldy have a "love" relationship. But Jerimiah is married to Jessica Miah. Jerimiah has saved Goldy many times, and has been called "loyal" by Hands and real fans. One time, another baracuda attacked Goldy, who was all alone. But luckily, Jerimiah had saw the baracuda coming towards Goldy on nearby land. He had went to get help has soon as he could, and he managed to get Bob, and Lion to help out. Goldy was very greatful. Goldy's nickname for Jerimiah is "Jerry". Relationship with Jessica Miah Jessica Miah is Jerimiah's wife. They have been married for eighteen years. They met when they were both at an indoor waterpark. Jessica Miah was forced to go on a bridge. If you fell, then there would be water. Jessica Miah did fall. She was so stunned that she could not swim. But Jerimiah, who did not even know Jessica Miah, came to the rescue. Ever since then, they have known, and loved eachother. Jerimiah is a chocaholic, and Jessica Miah is often keeping Jerimiah from eating to much choclate. Jerimiah's favorite food is choclate chip cookies. But Jessica Miah loves fruit, like apples, so often, at home, Jerimiah won't get to have choclate inless he orders the staff at Hands Promo come to give him some. Jessica Miah and Jerimiah both love the beach. They go there together every Tuesday. They are both big fans of Ham Rock. Relationship with Bob Besides the Hands from the pond and ocean, Bob is probaly Jerimiah's best friend. He is the one that mostly cares for him, while others think he's boring like Goldy. Bob is usually the leader when he has to get medicine for Jerimiah, which was twice. Bob thinks Jerimiah is really cool, and some say he likes him more then Pedro. Bob has let Jerimiah as a gueststar on Ham Rock several times. Bob invites him to alot of cool places. Bob calls him "a great friend!" Relationship with Hollis See Also: Jerimiah and Hollis Jerimiah strongly dislikes Hollis in two ways, neither for her being unfun. Hollis spells Jerimiah's name with an "e" after the "r". However, Jerimiah's name is spelled with an "i". Hpllis wanted to be right, so she asked one person how to spell it: Mark. He spelled it with an "e". Hollis went to several websites with the name, and they spelled it with an "e". However, that does not make Hollis right. Hollis also thinks him and Goldy are boring. Hollis is Jerimiah's only enemy. Jerimiah is good friends with Hollis's mom, Hollly. Relationship with Drew Jerimiah and Drew are more friends then best friends. They work together, because they both care for Goldy and Jessica Miah. They don't talk to eachoter that much, but Drew can understand him. Drew and Jerimiah both like choclate, and like to hang out together. Although they do stuff together, most fans say they are allies, and not best friends. Relationship with the Others Lion seems to be pretty good friends with Jerimiah but Pedro does not. Puffy and Lisa think Jerimiah is cool, but it is unknown about Ferret's opinion on him. Hollis probaly thinks that Jerimiah is boring, the same thing she thinks of Goldy. Jerimiah hates Hollis for two things: she thinks he is booring, and she always spells his name wrong. Same thing with Pedro. Beavis and Butthead are friends with him. Super Lou and Jr. seem to be good friends with him because they were his room guards in "Merry Christmas, Hands!" One and Tilling are like Bob, but Claire does not really like him. See Everyone-Jerimiah Friendship for more info. Personality & Character Good Side *An Everyone-Friendship means he has a ton of friends. Antagonistic Side Jerimiah is known to be extremly antagonistic. *He would not let any of his friends know he could talk until Presidents' Day, 2012. *He does strongly hate Hollis for a little bit of an unreasonable cause. *He was Darth Vader in both Star Wars parodies. Not Wishing to Talk Gallery Jerimiah.JPG FrogLove.JPG|Jessica and Jerimiah Red camera 167.jpg|Jerimiah and Goldy Appearances * Pilot * Such "Super" Heroes * No More Honey Buisness * Hands Rodeo * Jessica the Lovely * Little Gwen! * Journey to the Center of Issac * Snowy Day * Oil on Hollis * Splash Landing * Rock That Runt! * Ditched * January Fools! * Blaze's Revenge * The Brilliant Bob * The Flying Races * Bananas! * The Wizard of Billy Bob]] * Battle of the Bands * Save Me Super Hero! * Very Honey * Snowstorm * Pairidiasal * Beary Scary * Fly Pie * Hamster Glue * The Magic Magician * Sock in Stock * See, C.P? * Quite Quantum * Space Race * Lost Eggs (crowd scenes) * Hollis's Birthday * Bob Camp * Sobbing Bob * Funny, We Shrunk the Hands * Swiss Family Phineas * Hide and Seek * That Sinking Feeling * The Baljeatles * Vanessassary Roughness * Spa Day * Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo * Bubble Boys * Isabella and the Temple of Sap * Cheer Up, Candace * The Bully Code * Picture This * What Do It Do? * Atlantis * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! * Just Passing Through * Candace's Big Day * Suddenly Suzy * Ain't No Kiddie Ride * Not Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb-Busters * Robot Rodeo * The Beak * Wizard of Odd }} Category:New pages Category:Characters Category:Character in need of medical help Category:Small Characters Category:Generation 8 Category:Main Characters Category:People Disliking Hollis